Sacame a Bailar
by Minna-Daisuki
Summary: Song-fic de la cancion Sacame a Bailar de Complices al Rescate xD.


**Mi primer intento de Song-Fic, espero y les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP, no mía. T.T**

**Sácame a Bailar**

Ahí me encontraba yo, sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista de baile, viendo como los demás se divertían. Mi prima Tomoyo estaba disfrutando se fiesta de 15 años, y como no, estaba bailando con su enamorado, ese oji-azul de cabello azabache de lentes, Eriol. Este le susurraba cosas al oído y esta se sonrojaba, me alegro por ella. Ha estado enamorada de el desde que lo conoce, y el me dijo que el estaba enamorado ella, y que esta noche se lo diría. Mire a todos lados en busca de las chicas que se supone estaban esperando a que las invitaran a bailar. Y para mi sorpresa, ya todas habían sido invitadas menos yo. Voltee mi mirada la entrada y vi a un chico que recién entraba de cabello castaño. Se acerco donde se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo, Eriol salió de escena camino al bar, y el y Tomoyo empezaron a bailar.

**Fue en un día de fiesta**

**Que llegaste solo, y te vi bailar**

**Que barbaridad.**

Vaya, debo admitir que baila muy bien, se mueve al compas de la música, y Tomoyo parece estar disfrutándolo, quisiera ser ella. Bailando con un chicho lindo, en su fiesta de 15 años. No podía dejar de ver como el chico bailaba el vals, dirigía a Tomoyo can tal delicadeza, como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana tan frágil, que con cualquier movimiento brusco puede llegar a romperse. Y verlo moverse y ver lo guapo que es, hace que me sonroje al solo pensamiento de estar entre sus brazos y pegada a el.

**Tú bailabas como un ángel**

**No podía dejarte yo de mirar**

**Hay que calor me da.**

Eriol regreso con dos bebidas en sus manos y pronto el chico se alejo para no hacer mal tercio y se dirigió a donde se encuentran las chicas que esperan ser invitadas a bailar, un momento ¡Soy la única que no ha sido invitada a bailar! Vi como el chico se acercaba mas a la mesa en la que yo me encontraba, no se la razón, pero me puse muy nerviosa al verlo caminando hacia mi. Ojala me invite a bailar, estar junto a el y que baile conmigo hasta que ambos estemos agotados. ¡Si!

-¿Quieres bailar?- escuche la voz del chico de cabello castaño, extendiendo su mano, esperando a que yo la tomara.

-Claro- sonreí y tome su mano, mas grande que la mía, destilando calidez al solo tocarla.

**Fuese el en el que tu te acercaste**

**Y me invitaste a bailar**

**Me tomaste de la mano y te digo**

**Que empeche yo a volar.**

Al llegar al centro de la pista de baile, levante mi mirada, que hasta ahora estaba viendo el suelo, y note que los ojos del chico, eran los las hermosos que había visto. Color ámbar, ese hermoso color claro mezclado con algo de caramelo, eran bellos. Pronto empezó a tocar una canción movida y ambos empezamos a bailar, y no solo era bueno con el vals, era todo un experto en baile, de todo tipo. Bailamos varias canciones, entablamos una amena conversación entre baile y baile. Me dio algo de risa su nombre, Syaoran, en chino significa pequeño lobo, de pequeño no tiene nada, pero de lobo, debo admitir que lo tiene todo.

**Tus ojos me flecharon**

**A mi me fascinaron**

**Baila un poco más**

**Que quiero sudar.**

Cuando ambos estábamos dispuestos a sentarnos para luego ver el regalo que tía Sonomi daría a Tomoyo, nuevamente el vals se empezó a tocar en el salón. Lo mire con duda y con anhelo de seguir bailando. Volteo a verme extendió su mano y dijo.

-¿Quieres bailar la ultima canción? – sonrió y yo hice igual, tome su mano en señal de aceptación y el rodeo con su brazos mi cintura y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello, haciendo que se acercara mas a mi. Volví mi mirada a esos hermosos orbes color ámbar con caramelo, no podía dejar de verlos son tan hermosos. – que bueno que te gusten mis ojos, Sakura.

-¿Hoe? ¿Pensé en voz alta? – ah que vergüenza, yo diciendo que me encantan sus ojos, y el se ríe de mi.

-Si, pero tus ojos también son hermosos – me sonroje, ¡Dijo que mis ojos son hermosos! Tomoyo ya me había dicho que eran los mas lindos ojos verdes que había visto, pero ella siempre me halaga.- son como dos hermosas y brillantes esmeraldas.

-A mi me encantan por su hermoso color ámbar, mezclado con caramelo. – esto se siente diferente, mucho mas, es un gran chico, lindo, gentil, de buen humor, dulce, y halagador. Cuando baila es como si me llevara al cielo. Creo me eh enamorado. ¡No! Deja de pensar eso Sakura, recuerda que a veces piensas en voz alta.

-Demasiado tarde – ¡Oh Por Dios! Díganme que no escuche bien, no dijo que me había escuchado. – Pensaste en voz alta de nuevo – sonrió, ¿Entonces no le molesta que yo me hubiera enamorado de el, y de paso pensarlo en voz alta?- No, porque creo yo también me eh enamorado de ti.

Sentí el gran calor subir a mis mejillas, en este momento debo de parecer árbol de navidad. – ¡Hoe! – no lo puedo creer, ¿Dijo creer estar enamorado de mi?

-Si lo dije, deberías de tener cuidado con los que piensas Sakura. – rio por lo bajo. Voltee mi vista hacia mi derecha, de donde hace poco había escuchado un susurro, y vi a mi mejor amiga guiñándome el ojo, para después seguir bailando con Eriol.

-Yo…- no pude terminar por que al sentir los labios de Syaoran sobre los míos no pude evitar corresponderle, eran como droga, no quería dejarlos, quería que siguieran junto a los míos y que nunca se separaran. Lastimosamente todo tiene que terminar, y nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

-¿No digas mas si? Me gusta mas que pienses en voz alta- sonrió y la música dejo de sonar.

**Tú rodeaste mi cintura**

**Que bonitos ojos**

**No puedo respirar**

**Que calor me da.**

Después de que Tomoyo recibiera su auto del año, un convertible de color azul marino, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran y yo nos quedamos en el salón a hablar de lo genial que había estado la fiesta.

-Y yo le pedí a Tomoyo que fuera mi novia – termino por contar Eriol, el sabia como ser romántico, había llevado a Tomoyo a el patio de atrás, que se encontraba completamente lleno de arboles de cerezo, y entre lluvia de pétalos se le declaro. - ¿Y ustedes que cuentan?

-Pues, yo encontré a alguien muy especial de que tiene dos bellas esmeraldas como orbes – comento Syaoran mientras me tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

- Y yo encontré a alguien que tiene unos hermosos ojos color ámbar con caramelo – agregue yo, mientras el dejaba un fugaz beso en mis labios.

-Te dije que hoy era tu oportunidad Syao – comento entre risas Eriol, haciendo sonrojar a mi Syaoran.

-Soy tuyo y de nadie mas Sakura – ¿Como supo que había dicho MI Syaoran? No me digan que… - si volviste a pensar en voz alta. – ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Mente traicionera!

**Ese día fue en el que nos enamoramos**

**Y ahora nos queremos más**

**Sabes fue el color de tus ojos claros**

**Lo que me hizo a mí flotar.**

Días después descubrí que Syaoran asistía a la misma preparatoria que yo, solo que en un diferente curso, pensar que nunca vi esos hermosos ojos entes en la escuela, y aparecieron para deslumbrar mi vida en la fiesta de mi mejor amiga y prima. Ahora paso el tiempo junto a Eriol, Tomoyo, y en especial Syaoran. No puedo dejar sola a mi prima, además de que ambas nos contamos todo cuando ambas salimos con Eriol y Syaoran. Siento que cada día amo mas a Syaoran, ahora a mis 18 años, y Syaoran a sus 19, ambos estamos viviendo en un apartamento en Tomoeda, donde ambos nos amamos y lo demostramos. Y de eso es prueba la alianza que se encuentra en mi dedo anular, y el fruto de nuestro amor en mi vientre.

**Bueno eh aquí mi primer intento de Song-Fic, espero y les guste y dejen reviews.**


End file.
